


A Lady's Favour

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2017 [23]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9930944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Alexandra Danvers is the daughter of Lord Jeremiah Danvers and Lady Eliza Danvers. Once she comes of age a tournament is held in her honour, and the prize is her favour.





	

Alexandra Danvers, daughter of Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers, shuffled uncomfortably in her seat as she watched the horses, and their riders, prance into the tiltyard to present themselves to her Lord father. The dark-haired young woman pursed her lips at the sight of the Knights, resplendent in their solid iron and steel armour, and allowed her eyes to trail across the banners that each Knight’s Squire held aloft. Alex noted the crest of the Lane family drift into place at the end of the line of Knights, and recognised the old armour of Lord Lane himself with an idle curiosity, before she moved down the field.

One Knight, sat tall and erect on the back of a splendid ink black stallion, caught Alex’s attention. The Knight’s armour was slender, as if it contained a smaller frame inside it than most of the other Knights, but the smooth metal sheets had been expertly formed to conform to the body beneath. Alex’s eyes flickered downwards to the Squire standing in front of the midnight black stallion and gasped when her eyes caught sight of the coat of arms emblazoned on the flag—the House of El.

“Hear me,” Jeremiah Danvers spoke as he stood from his seat at the centre of the Grandstand, “Knights of the Realm, you have gathered here to battle for the favour of my Daughter, Lady Alexandra, and the chance to court her for her hand in marriage if the match is deemed appropriate. I wish you all luck, and favourable conditions.”

The dark-haired woman bit down on the inside of her cheek as she watched each of the Knights salute her father before turning their backs on the Grandstand and riding out of the tiltyard. Alex’s eyes followed the rider from the House of El out of the arena and watched the subtle sway of their body as the horse shifted underneath them.

“So, Lady Danvers,” a soft voice murmured into Alex’s ear as her friend settled into the spare seat at her side, “who do you favour?”

“No one,” Alex replied as she through a chastising look at Lucy over her shoulder, “the competition hasn’t begun yet.”

“I can tell that one of them has you intrigued.” Lucy said with a small lift of her shoulders.

“The House of El has sent a representative.” Alex answered softly. “But, it is not Kal’s armour. I did not think that they had any other children.”

“Kal doesn’t have any brothers or sisters,” Lucy said with a tilt of her head, “but I do think there’s a cousin?”

“I do not expect it will matter,” Alex spoke quietly after a moment of silence, “they appear to be young—I don’t imagine they will go through many rounds.”

“No,” Lucy agreed as she watched the first competitors take their positions at the end of the tilt, “I expect not.”

~

The last two Champions settled at the end of the tilt, each of their armours etched with the remnants of a day’s jousting, and waited for the drum to sound.

A midnight black stallion flicked its ears and shuffled its feet underneath the slender form of the House of El’s representative.

A piebald stallion dipped its head and flicked its tail impatiently as Lord Lane tightened his fingers around the reins in preparation.

The drum beat erupted, and the horses leapt at the sound to begin their charges down the tilt.

Alexandra Danvers as the unnamed Knight expertly dropped their lance down and tipped it toward Lord Lane whilst the older man steadied his own lance down the centre of the tilt. The horses’ hooves pounded against the earth and combined with the jeers and yells of the crowd until a cacophony of noise echoed around the tiltyard.

The Knights came together in the middle of the tilt in a crash.

Lord Lane’s lance struck across the El’s shoulder and glanced almost harmlessly away from the knight’s body. But, El’s lance came down in the middle of Lord Lane’s shield and shattered the tip completely.

~

“My Fellow Lords and Ladies, esteemed Knights, and honoured guests!” Jeremiah’s voice rang out loudly to address the crowd of Knights and watchers alike. “After a long day of competition, it seems that we finally have our victor, it would be my great honour to present you all with Lady Kara Zor-El of the House of El!”

Alex gasped as she leant forward out of her seat to watch as the formerly nameless Knight lifted their helmet from their shoulders and allowed golden blonde hair to settle against the stunning silver steel of her armour.

“Lady Zor-El,” Jeremiah waved his hand forward, “if you would step forward to accept my Daughter’s favour…”

Kara handed off her helmet to her Squire with a kind smile at the young man before she directed her horse forward to stand at the edge of the grandstand. “My Lady,” the young Knight murmured softly, “it is a pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Alex breathed out quietly in reply as she leaned out over the wall of the grandstand to wrap a small handmade scarf around Kara’s neck. The dark-haired woman delighted in the soft pink flush that rose to Kara’s cheeks, before she bent her head to press her lips to the crown of the Knight’s head. “I hope to see you again soon, Kara Zor-El.”


End file.
